Lucy's Birthday Story
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Lucy's most epic birthday story-:)-Full of surprises-Why dont you read?


**Neko-Chan:I've decided to give up on writing Fairy Tail so hard!Dont worry,I'lle write one last one.**t

**Wendy:W-Why are you a-abondoning u-us?**

**Natsu:It couldnt be those rotten vongolia!**

**Neko-Chan:Natsu~kun,They're not rotten and its have insulted my favorite anime.!~Prepare to die.**

**Natsu:Sorry!Sorry!Neko-Chan doesnt own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Lucy smiled at her and Tables were flying,Drinks were spilled lazily on the floor,Mirajane was busy at the bar and Erza was eating her favorite cake.

"Lucy,Are you staring at Natsu~kun?"Mirajane leaned towards the bar counter where Lucy was enjoying her Milkshake.

That did spit out her drink."What the hell are you saying,Mira!"she blushed fiery red.

"My,Is my little mage a pervert?"Mira asked.

"What,No!NO WAY IN HELL!"Lucy shrieked causing everyone's attention on her."All,Im saying is i hate him."she whispered.

"You know that's not true,sweetie."Mira sang.

"Mira!"she protested.

"Men do like huge they?"Erza blushed asking Lucy.

"Mouh,Mira-chan!I'm gonna go for a walk."she exclaimed.

"Haha,Ok!Dont let the love bug bite!"Mira teased.

"Mira!"she exclaimed before going out.

She was outside walked towards the forest was a crystal blue mezmerizing...What a beautiful color...Without noticng,Lucy fell asleep at the knows how long?All she noticed was Wendy waking her up.

"Lucy-san!"screamed Wendy.

When,Lucy came to she saw a bloodied blue dress had apecks of was a bloody gash by her feet and scars in her was as if she was attacked.

"Oh My Fairy!What happened Wendy!"Lucy panicked.

"M-Magnolia...B-Bandits...Fairy Tail...Dead."that was what Wendy said before" passing out.

She washed Wendy's wounds and put healing vials around ,Wendy was clean and was sleeping peacefully as Lucy stared at her bloodshed clothes.

_'What happened?I have a feeling it's my fight from now on.'Lucy thought._

* * *

Wendy POV

* * *

What?Am i dead?Oh,That must be my fate.I-I havent even found Grandine i in heaven?Probably too time...W-Why couldnt i?WHY!

I was no help to 's the reason why...The reason why...*sniff*...Fairy Tail died.

* * *

"Wendy,Are you awake?"Lucy asked.

"Lu-Lucy-san!The 500 Legendary Thieves attacked 's left...Just burned out buildings.I-I thnk there's some survivors in F-Fairy Tail."Wendy mumbled.

"I want to could be...*sniff*...dying."Lucy mumbled the last part as she helped Wendy stand up.

She walked towards the ,What a was burned and worn could hear a few screams of help as she rushed to a nearby home.A baby lay on the floor and its mother was was a knife on her ,It was too mortifying to look picked up the blood-stained baby calming it right away.

"What...a poor dear."Wendy mumbled cradling it.

Lucy looked shocked as she dashed out of the house towards the was Fairy looked intact as if...maybe it was 's tears fell a bit ash she opened the door expecting happy people.

"Everyone,I-"she stared at the litter of dead bodies.

"Yes,This is what happened while you were gone."Wendh answered.

"Its all my fault."Lucy stared a few tears falling off.

Wendy ran around checking for was was wasnt dead yet but Erza would be glad had a small smile as if to say 'I died for my guild so im ok'.They heard a scream saw Mira doused with had body hear as if she was still alive.

"Mira,Are you alive!"Lucy screamed.

"L-Lucy...W-Wendy.I-I'm glad y-y-you're safe."Mira mumbled.

"Mira,Dont Speak!"Wendy shrieked.

"I-I just wanted to say..."Mira coughed.

Tears cascaded down her overwhelmed her as she started to cry.

"N-Natsu..S-Still alive..."That was the last words my friends.

Lucy neared looked quite face closed as he tried to mumble something.

"L-Luce,I-I'm g-gonna s-say s-s-something."he mumbled.

"Y-Yea?"Lucy splashy tears fell.

"I-I wanna say..."

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Suddenly,Natsu stood up energetic as stared inrediculously at also stood up as she stood up. and sang...

**Happy Birthday,Lucy**!

**Did you think that was real?**

**Sorry,We fooled you!**

**Happy BirthdaY,Lucy!**

**Dont cry,my dear.**

**You should know better~**

**Fairy Tail will never fall!**

**So,Wipe your tears and shout with us!**

* * *

"Fairy Tail WILL NEVER FALL!"everyone screameD.

Lucy shocked tried to punch Natsu.

"Y-You baka,I really thought y-youd die!"

"Hell No,I'lle die!"

And, smashed her lips into that was the day...The day Fairy Tail celebrated Lucy's most epic birthday and Fairy Tail's 2nd Couple:)


End file.
